A Twist in Reality
by GuardianAngel45
Summary: Weird, freaky, and loner… three words to describe Sabrina to around her. No one wants to be her or hang out with her, and she content on being alone. Sabrina wants this school year to be a quiet one but there seems to be little chance of that happening. –Starts in Season 2's plot line before the Rave.
1. Chapter 1: Paralyzed

**Warning: One huge Author's ****Note coming up! This A/N is going to be huge because it'll probably be the only one really, and I wanted to get some things out-of-the-way before I start the story. On the agenda for this A/N will be my introduction to myself and my story, some important details about _A Twist In Reality_, and this story in general.**

**'Ello {This is how I say it in person}! My name is Kayla and I'm 16. The Walking Dead, Supernatural and Teen Wolf is my life. I live, breathe, and eat these TV shows. **

**_A Twist In Reality _will be my second Teen Wolf but I'm going to delete the first one. This story will be central to the group not just my OC (Sabrina White), and it'll start during _Restraint_ of Season 2. _A Twist In Reality _will be the TV series and some original content from me, so if you have a problem with that... I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!  
**

**_A Twist In Reality _will be a Isaac/OC story but not really becoming one until later into season 2 because this is going to be a slow burn and I want it to seem realistic for someone like Isaac and someone like Sabrina to deal with each other and their problems. This will be updated at least once a week (a full 7 days not 5). Fair warning, I like to include my readers in the story decision making process of the story so tell me what you would like to happen and what you think. Season 2 for me is going to start in the middle of spring.  
**

**There's some WARNINGS I'm going to put in this section and above every chapter. This section is going to contain the general warnings for the story but at the beginning of each chapter more detailed warnings will be given. If you don't agree with any of the topics in the WARNINGS then please don't read. I don't want any negative comments about something that was in my story/chapter that I warned you about and you didn't heed the warnings.**

**In replies could you tell me what you do and don't like? And if you say you don't like something ****could you give me constructive criticism so that I could improve? Maybe y'all could give me your thoughts on the chapter too, make some predictions and all of that shiz. I'm going to reply to reviewers either via PM or at the beginning and/or end of my chapters. It'll most likely be via PM's though, and my responses will depend or whether you like spoilers and if I'm willing to give some out at the moment.**

**GENERAL STORY WARNINGS: GRAPHIC gore, violence, language, mature content (later in the story, I'll bump the rating up at this point.), and blood. (If you need any clarification on any of the WARNINGS stated then please message me before you start to read _A Twist In Reality._)**

**Sabrina White's face claim is going to be Victoria Justice.  
Henry White's face claim is going to be Drew Van Acker.  
Logan McCarthy's face claim is going to be Aaron Johnson.  
****Their will be links on my profile if you're interested to know what they look like. And I will have my polyvore account link on my profile so you can see Sabrina's outfits.**

**Also I'm might play around with 3rd POV writing styles until I find one I'm satisfied with and if you like one then let me know. **

* * *

_Almost thought we made it home **~Fire Fire (Flyleaf)**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

As long as Henry could remember he'd been alone, his wife died giving birth to his daughter, Sabrina; he didn't have any siblings, and his parents died in a car accident when he was 13.

Sabrina was 16 now and in her sophomore year at Beacon Hills High and Henry hoped she'd make friends here unlike everywhere else they've been. She claimed it was the others because she was a "freak" as called it in her previous schools. But Henry knew it was because she didn't let herself have friends, afraid she'd have to leave after getting close to them.

His daughter didn't get a normal life, not anymore, not since she was 13. Being like this for years, Henry knew how to live a normal life but that didn't mean his daughter did.

* * *

Sabrina walked down the hallway of the school with her head down and back straight. Her books were in her bag that was thrown across her shoulder while her hair was in a ponytail, giving everyone the impression that she was meek. It was just about to be the end of her first month in Beacon Hills and she was ready for the day to end. Heading to her third period English class, she had to move through a crowd of people that was crowding the locker room hallway in front of the males' locker room.

"You, you and you," Mr. Harris said pointing to Jackson, Scott, and Stiles, "Have detention. Actually all of you… detention." Mr. Harris made it clear he was talking about everyone in that area and Sabrina had the joy to be included not seeing Mr. Harris until it was too late. Sabrina groaned knowing Mr. Harris had no mercy even for those who weren't involved in the entire situation. She just wanted this day to be over with so she could go home, go to work and come home before watching a movie then eat dinner.

Sabrina didn't want to be stuck in detention for an hour before going home. Sabrina really didn't want to be stuck in detention with them for an hour before going home. Sabrina definitely didn't want Mr. Harris to be her detention monitor for an hour before going home, but it's not like she has a choice or say in the matter. Sabrina just wanted to head home so she could do her homework before watching a movie.

Sabrina's been in this school for a month and she already got detention for something she didn't do with people she doesn't know. When her father told her to make friends she didn't think this was the way he was talking about making them exactly. Sabrina knew she should try to explain to Mr. Harris she didn't know what was going on but she also knew it'd make detention worse for her and she'd be put in the spotlight. She didn't want neither to happen so she just shut her mouth before it could open, nod her head and left the area before Mr. Harris added something else on.

* * *

Sabrina brushed her hair out of her face as she stuffed her books into her locker while taking the ones she needed for homework out and putting them into her book bag. School had ended and she almost forgot about he detention and was halfway to the exit when she remembered, causing her to go back to her locker and pull out the books she needed since never had time the whole two weeks she'd been in school.

Sabrina walked into the library and took a seat at an empty table to the far right, just out of Mr. Harris's eyesight. She hoped Mr. Harris didn't move her or move anyone to sit with her, she wanted to get her homework done before detention ended. Sabrina knew she'd be late to get home today and she knew her dad would be questioning where she was but there was nothing she could do until detention ends.

"Ms. White," Mr. Harris called Sabrina's name and she stopped writing to look up at two boys standing in front of two chairs where papers where spread across the table in front of the chairs.

"Sorry," Sabrina said quietly while cleaning her papers up and sitting them in a neat pile. Sabrina was currently writing her English essay on the book Metamorphosis, it was supposed to be at least three pages long and go into detail using textual evidence.

The two boys sitting across from Sabrina were whispering surprisingly low, too low for her to overhear. She had to give them credit for being quiet because the buzz-cut was in her class and his whispers would be considered yells in a library. Sabrina went back to writing her essay and she had only one page left when she looked up.

Sabrina looked up to see Mr. Harris packing up his belongings so she and the rest of the detention crew followed suit only for Mr. Harris to laugh at them. "Oh no, I'm leaving. You're not leaving until you re-shelf those books. Have a good evening," Mr. Harris said to them and everyone stopped packing their things. Sabrina finished packing her things before standing up and going to collect some books so she could re-shelf them. She wanted detention to be over with fast and quietly.

Her headphones were in and she was the only one in her aisle so she didn't have to worry about anyone trying to talk to her and she didn't have to worry about awkward silences either. She was putting _Wuthering Heights _on the shelf when the library's lights started to flicker. She looked up before blinking and putting the book in its place on the shelf.

When the lights kept flickering Sabrina took her headphones and decided to ask someone what was going on. She was walking to the end of the aisle when she felt something scratch her neck and she stood still for a moment before falling backwards.

_What the hell is going on?_, Sabrina questioned herself before trying to see if she could move anything below her neck. She couldn't so she decided to call for help hoping someone else from detention could help her up and to the hospital. "Hello?! Can anyone help me?" Sabrina yelled loud enough for her voice to echo through the library. When no one came to her rescue she assumed everyone left, without bothering to help her or they left before when they were supposed to be shelving books.

Sabrina laid on the floor for about half an hour before she could feel her toes and fingers again. Before long she was standing up and walking across the library to her book bag before turning to survey the damage that was done in the library. Several shelves were knocked down with books on the floor and almost all of the light bulbs were busted. The library was void of people, signaling they _had _forgotten all about her.

She made her way out of the school and into the parking lot, where her car was waiting for her almost all alone. Sabrina's Bentley Continental was one of the only three cars in the lot, and was in the corner furthest from the school. It was around 5:30 when she left the school and she knew her father was going to be wondering where she was if she wasn't home soon. Her father could still be at work, or he could be home waiting for Sabrina to come inside so he could ask what took her so long.

Sabrina got into her car and drove home, hoping to calm herself a little and rationalize what happened in the library. Once Sabrina realized there was no rationalizing that and she might have to ask her father for help she sighed loudly and had to hold back the urge to punch something. It was one thing to have been paralyzed by a cut to her neck; another to be forgotten about by the teenagers that were in detention with her but it was completely different to have to ask her father for help on something that shouldn't be here.

When Sabrina said she wanted normal, that meant no type of supernatural at all including her and her father's abilities. It was meant to be an ordinary, stress-free year and already her sophomore year is going to end with a _bang! _something she didn't want and her father didn't need. Her father wanted to do something as normal as being normal and she wanted– no _needed_ –some normal in her life.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Sabrina called out to her father as she walked into her home. Henry didn't answer so she figured he was still at work, so she took this opportunity to go into his study to do some research. "Where is it? Where is it?" Sabrina asked herself as she scanned the shelves in the study looking for one particular book. "Aha!" Sabrina mumbled, punching the air with her fist before reading the title of the book, _Bestiary **by Generations of Whites**_, the one book that might actually have an answer to what the hell happened back in the library.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and there's another update coming soon! Laters XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Research

**CHAPTER STORY WARNINGS: Violence, language, and blood. (If you need any clarification on any of the WARNINGS stated then please message me before you start to read this chapter.)**

**SPOILER**** WARNING: C****haracter death. **

**Sabrina White's face claim is going to be Victoria Justice.  
****Henry White's face claim is going to be Drew Van Acker.  
****Logan McCarthy's face claim is going to be Aaron Johnson.  
****Their will be links on my profile if you're interested to know what they look like. And I will have my polyvore account link on my profile so you can see Sabrina's outfits.**

**I forgot this last chapter so... DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own any of the characters from Teen Wolf but obviously I DO own my OCs (Sabrina and Henry White, and Logan McCarthy).**

**_EDIT_: ALSO! New story cover, let me know what y'all think of it! **

* * *

_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid** ~In the End (Black Veil Brides)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Sabrina sat the book on Henry's desk that was in the middle of the study but before she could open it her phone rang.

**INCOMING CALL**

**Logan McCarthy**

**6:06 pm **

**[Answer] [Decline]**

_Honestly Logan choices the worst times to call me,_ Sabrina decided with a sigh before answering her phone. "Yeah Logan?" Sabrina said to him in greeting while opening the bestiary and scanning through the first page.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Logan asked Sabrina as she flipped to the second page. Already she was getting bored and seeing nothing useful to aid her in her quest for knowledge.

"Depends, am I going to regret saying I'm not?" Sabrina asked Logan before she sighed when she heard his intake of breath. Logan wasn't the subtlest in asking for something and she just wanted to know what's agreeing to.

"Depends, how does a Rave sound tomorrow night? You, me and the dance floor," Logan told her, hoping that by saying it smooth enough that she might give in. _Logan didn't need to know I already gave in_, Sabrina thought to herself before deciding she was going to make him work for it.

"But I wanted to read _Harry Potter_ again before have to go to school on a Friday!" Sabrina told Logan, "You're lucky you go to a private school!" Sabrina decided while flipping another page, she was getting nowhere, maybe the internet would help but she wasn't in the mood to go and get her laptop.

"C'mon Brina! Please…! And besides in another month I'll be there with you," Logan whined to Sabrina and she finally gave in.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to go home whenever," Sabrina told him and she practically felt Logan nod his head up and down frantically.

"You're the best!" Logan said before hanging up and letting Sabrina fully focus on the bestiary in front of her.

* * *

"Sabrina, I'm home!" Henry shouted into the house, in hopes of Sabrina answering him. When she didn't he furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering where she was; her car was in the drive and her book bag was beside the steps, where she usually leaves it.

Henry walked up the stairs and looked into her room to see it empty. He looked in the next spot she was most likely to be at, his study; Henry opened the door to see her head lying down on top of an open book while she let out soft snores.

Henry knew Sabrina never slept this early, actually she never really sleep because of her insomnia. Sabrina refused to take any type of sleeping medicines and she always told him to go back to sleep when he would wonder in and find her awake in her room.

Henry walked over to her and shook her shoulder, "Sabrina, get up. C'mon Brina get up and go to your room," Henry told her as her eyes fluttered open. She let a groan before sitting up and looking around.

"I fell asleep?" Sabrina asked Henry and he nodded to her.

"Yeah you did. Go get some more sleep kiddo," Henry told her before grabbing the book she was sleeping on. It was the bestiary that the Whites had kept over the years; it was open to the page with the Kanima on it. _What was Sabrina reading about the Kanima for?_, Henry asked himself as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf where it belonged.

* * *

"Something you want to tell me?" Henry asked Sabrina when dinner came and they were sitting at the dinner table. Dinner tonight consisted of something Sabrina made whenever she wanted to get on her dad's good side or convince him of something.

"Uh… Logan and I are going to a party tomorrow night?" Sabrina said to her dad but asked it as a question. Henry looked at his daughter and shaking his head.

"No, try again," Henry, told her as he picked up a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Um… I got paralyzed in the school's library and I was doing research on what did it to me?" Sabrina said to her dad, this time not bothering to ask but state the fact.

"And did you find out what it was?" Henry asked her.

"Not really since I didn't see the thing but I did write down everything that paralyzed people, which is a lot by the way," Sabrina told Henry while pulling a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and showing it to Henry. She had about three creatures on the list and was probably in the mist of adding more before her impromptu nap.

"Let's see what you got on here," Henry told her as he grabbed her list of creatures.

_Gorgons_

_Basilisk_

_Kanima_

Henry could tell she wasn't finished her list, since she only got about 1/3 of the way through the bestiary. There were about two more creatures that could paralyze people and since Sabrina didn't get a good look at it they couldn't be sure of what it was.

"Hopefully this was a one-time thing and it won't happen again," Henry told Sabrina while stuffing his mouth with chicken and gravy.

"And what happens if it does happen again?" Sabrina asked her father.

"Then Deaton and I are going to be talking about a lot more about the varied kind of animals," Henry told his daughter.

"Personally I wouldn't mind not being paralyzed again. It was annoying and I felt helpless, even with all the training you and Dr. Deaton make me do," Sabrina told him before standing up and picking her plate up. "Later daddy," Sabrina told her father before leaving the dining room.

Henry soon follows suit and puts his plate into the sink and starts to make his way up the stairs to his room.

* * *

In the hallway of the staircase by the open window in the shadows of the corners is the Kanima, waiting for the perfect time to strike Henry White as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

The Kanima stalked Henry up the stairs until they got to the landing where the Kanima cut the back of Henry's neck and waited for the paralysis to take place and watched Henry drop to the floor in a soft _thud!_

Henry tried to move any part of his body, any part below his neck; Henry couldn't move his body so all he did was close his eyes and wait for the fate that awaited him. Henry opened his eyes when he heard the floor creak beneath the Kanima's feet. The Kanima slowly slid its claws over Henry's back before sinking them deep into his back. Henry bit his tongue to stifle the scream that was bubbling up his throat. Kanima yanked his claws upwards and straight through Henry's heart, causing death.

* * *

**Check back in next Thursday for another chapter! XD And I'm sorry for killing Henry but it had to happen and the story of him with the swim team and shiz is gonna be told laters. So be patient little ones and I went back to chapter one and edited the format since somethings weren't coming up and I also I changed the ****paragraph that was in first person POV... so yeah. **

* * *

**Review Reply Time:**

**summerdragon9: **_Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I wasn't aware I used **I** in the first person sense so I went back and changed that so thanks again! And if I ever go overboard you have my permission to go ahead and send me a strongly worded review (like you would've already..Pshh) _

**Guest: **_Here's the next one and thanks! _

**BlazingXDarkness:** _I was planning to so it's nice to know people want me too! _


	3. Chapter 3: Echoes

**CHAPTER STORY WARNINGS: Language, talks of blood, and description of Henry's death scene. (If you need any clarification on any of the WARNINGS stated then please message me before you start to read this chapter.)**

**Sabrina White's face claim is going to be Victoria Justice.  
****Henry White's face claim is going to be Drew Van Acker.  
****Logan McCarthy's face claim is going to be Aaron Johnson.  
****Their will be links on my profile if you're interested to know what they look like. And I will have my polyvore account link on my profile so you can see Sabrina's outfits.**

**So my laptop broke but worry not, I'll still keep my updates up on Thursday like I promised! Oh and sometimes you should listen to the song at the beginning of the chapter during the chapter. ALSO: I deleted her having a job in chapter one but it'll come into play in a later chapter, I believe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Facebook or Instagram. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

_She was covered in blood **~Besitos (Pierce the Veil)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Sabrina woke up in a good mood; her father was going to take her to see her Uncle Alan (a.k.a. Deaton) again. She hasn't seen him and her Aunt Marin (a.k.a. Morrell) in about three years, after she had gone through her six month training. Sabrina and Henry haven't seen them when they moved to Beacon Hills because they were trying not to get involved with the supernatural.

Sabrina made her way down the hallway and was about two steps away from the staircase when she heard a _squelch! _sound coming from her shoes. Sabrina stopped in her tracks, where she stopped taking selfies to post on Facebook and Instagram. She looked down and saw blood before moving her eyesight to the front of her, seeing her father lying on the landing of the stairs. Henry's back was torn to shreds, while his eyes were wide with fear and his mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. Sabrina could only stand there as she looked at her father before she let out a loud, ear-splitting scream.

* * *

"Tell them you don't know what happened," Chris told his god-daughter when she finally reacted enough to call him.

Sabrina scoffed, face hard and angry, "Not like it's a lie," she told him as she looked at her godfather with angry eyes.

"If they ask any specific questions..." Chris trailed off.

"Like what?" Sabrina asked.

"What were you doing that you didn't see your father's body and blood until you were standing in his blood?" Chris asked her.

"Taking selfies. I liked my outfit and was going to post it on Facebook and Instagram," Sabrina told him.

Chris sighed before looking at Sabrina in the eyes, "Did Deaton, Henry and I teach you nothing? You're supposed to always be aware of your surroundings!" Chris berated her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for being a teenager yesterday and today," Sabrina said rhetorically.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened yesterday?"

Sabrina groaned, _of course I had to say something when he didn't know about it_, Sabrina thought to herself. "The library at after school detention I was paralyzed by something. I'm not sure what, I made a list of things that could have done it; only have three things though," Sabrina told Chris while pulling the folded list from out of her back pocket.

Chris took the list and looked it over before gaining a thoughtful look on his face. Of all creatures he thought of, he never gave a single thought to it being a kanima. "Kanima? Hmm..." Chris mumbled before looking at Sabrina. "You can come and live with Victoria, Allison and I or you could go with Marin or Alan," Chris told her.

Sabrina shrugged before looking at her father's body and Chris followed her line of sight, "Time to call the police," Chris informed her. Sabrina nodded and pulled out her cell phone and called 9-1-1. Chris could vaguely hear the answering, '9-1-1, what's you emergency?' from Sabrina's phone.

Sabrina broke into tears fast and easily enough, Chris was wondering when she'd _really _break down. "I found my father dead! There's so much blood and his back is torn open. There's blood _everywhere _on the walls, dripping down the stairs and all over the floor..." Sabrina was pausing every few words, making it seem like she was trying to catch her breath after crying so much. She was describing the scene and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with sadness at the thought of never seeing her father's happy, smiling face or hearing his loud, charming laugh again. She'd never get to hear him to speak to her, good or bad, again and he'd never stay up with her during her sleepless nights anymore. All she'd have left of him is the echoes of his times in this house.

* * *

By the time the police and EMT got to Sabrina's house she had her duffel packed with the essentials and her laptop. On the way to Chris's car the Sheriff stopped them, "Hold on Sabrina. We have a few questions and then you could leave," the Sheriff - whose badge read Sheriff Stilinski - said to her while taking out his notepad and pen.

"Yes Sheriff Stilinski?" Sabrina spun around to face him so she could speak face-to-face while Chris stood behind her waiting.

* * *

Chris dropped Sabrina off at Deaton's Vet Clinic after she finished talking to the police. Sabrina had decided she was going to stay with Deaton deciding to not impose on Victoria, Chris and Allison.

Sabrina walked into the vet clinic to find her Uncle - who wasn't really her uncle but her father's friend - talking with three teenage boys and a grown man. "Uncle Deaton?" Sabrina asked walking towards the group that was surrounding the operating table.

Deaton looked up to see Henry's daughter staring at him with a duffle bag thrown across her shoulder. "Morning Sabrina. I wasn't expecting you until later," Deaton told her as he kept pulling things from the shelves.

Sabrina glanced at the things as he spoke to her, "You weren't? Then why all the things from training?" Sabrina asked him with raised eyebrows.

"No training today. I'm trying to help them out. You left the house before 24 hours right otherwise you're going to see it happen," Deaton told her leaving the others confused. Derek cleared his throat, causing Deaton to shift his attention back to the group. "This is Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Derek. I'm trying to help them solve the mystery killings."

Sabrina took a closer look at them and recognized two of them. "You two were in detention yesterday right? Because y'all left me while I was freaking paralyzed from the neck down!"

"Did you see anything? Any echoes when it touched you?" Deaton asked Sabrina leaving the others even more confused.

"Just quick glimpses, the contact didn't last long so I didn't see everything," Sabrina said while shrugging her shoulders.

"You see the murders? The person controlling it? The person the kanima is? Anything?" Deaton asked Sabrina.

"I talked to Chris and he said that echoes happen at random of something that has more than one echo, especially bad echoes. The kanima had more than a few bad echoes and I'm not sure all of them belonged to the kanima, itself but maybe some to the master too. I saw people in a pool; one who I think was my dad, with a house in the background. Next, I saw this blonde guy recording himself and then I saw this green, lizard thing - which I think is the kanima," Sabrina explained to Deaton while glancing occasionally at the others, making sure they were keeping up with the conversation.

They had seemed to find their cue to properly introduce themselves, "Hey, I'm Isaac," Isaac held out a hand to her but she ignored it in favor of a smile.

"Scott," Scott said before nodding at her.

"S-Stiles," Stiles stuttered to Sabrina causing her smile to grow wider at his nervous nature.

"Derek," Derek said simply before turning back to face the operating table.

"Sabrina, its nice to meet you guys," Sabrina told them. Sabrina wasn't actually thrilled to see these people here after her dad's death because all she wanted was to have a movie day with her Uncle Deaton before she had to go to a rave with Logan.

* * *

_I've got so much to give_

_But I would kill just to feel less invisible_

_And you've got so much to learn about gravity_

_So live it up baby, don't look down_

_Live it up baby, don't look down_

**INCOMING CALL**

**Logan McCarthy**

**7:30 a.m.**

**[Answer] [Decline]**

Sabrina didn't bother to check the caller I.D. because she knew who it was as soon as the ringtone started. Logan's ringtone was _The First Punch _by Pierce the Veil.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Sabrina asked Logan as she felt everyone eyes shift from her as they went back to talking with Deaton.

"Listen, I heard about Mr. H and you don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll find someone else to go with if you want to stay home and mope or I'll give someone else my tickets and I'll come over with ice cream and _Date Night _and we'll laugh our asses off," Logan rushed out. It all came out so fast; Sabrina wondered if he took a break before starting his next sentence.

"I'm coming. But I'm going to take you up on that offer tomorrow night though. And no I haven't seen the echo so I'm all good. But what time are you coming to get me? I'm staying with Uncle Deaton," Sabrina told Logan, making sure to stop and breathe between sentences, unlike Logan.

"I'll be there around 8-ish. Be ready, show skin but don't be a whore! Tell Uncle D. I said 'hi'," Logan said before hanging up on Sabrina.

"Uncle Deaton, Logan says 'hi'," Sabrina told Deaton.

* * *

**Check back in next Thursday for another chapter! XD And I'm writing the chapters and then typing them on my computer so sorry if they aren't as long as one and two were but until my laptop is fixed... there's nothing I could do really. And... tell me what you think about her seeing echoes. I sort of, kind of got the idea from Supernatural. Sorry if the idea seems a little complicated. XD**

* * *

**Review Reply Time:**

**Caitie-Chaos:** _Thanks! It means a lot to me that you like it since I'm putting my all into this story. XD_

**Guest:** _Thanks and I plan to continue!_


	4. Chapter 4: Raving

**CHAPTER STORY WARNINGS: Language, and flashbacks to earlier episodes of season 1. (If you need any clarification on any of the WARNINGS stated then please message me before you start to read this chapter.)**

**Sabrina White's face claim is going to be Victoria Justice.  
****Henry White's face claim is going to be Drew Van Acker.  
****Logan McCarthy's face claim is going to be Aaron Johnson.  
****Their will be links on my profile if you're interested to know what they look like. And I will have my polyvore account link on my profile so you can see Sabrina's (and Logan's) outfits via the _A Twist in Reality_ collection.**

**So question(s): Ship name for Isaac/Sabrina? And season 3A in a new book? I have several titles but I'm tied between _A Twist in Falling in Love _and _A Twist in Playing the Fool_. So help me choose one, via review or PM!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the movies named or the songs. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

_Took a walk for the every first time on the dark side of the dance floor** ~A Party Song(Walk of Shame) {All Time Low}**_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Sabrina was getting dressed after helping her Uncle Deaton, Scott, Stiles, Derek and Isaac trying to find something to use against the Kanima, that'll give them an advantage. Sabrina would've helped them but she didn't want to see multiple murders and she definitely didn't want to help people who forgot about her (Scott and Stiles). Then she had a movie marathon with Deaton, watching her all time favorite movie - _The Breakfast Club_ - before watching _Footloose_ (the remake not the original, the originally always made her want to punch Ariel for being so stupid). They ate lunch while watching _Mean Girls_ and _Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets._

Sabrina curled every inch of her hair before brushing it out, giving it the wavy effect she was after. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit and slipping on her nude colored heels the doorbell rang. She grabbed her purse - which held money ($50), her phone, her ID, her lipstick, and a scrunchie - and put her jacket on before going downstairs.

"Later Uncle Deaton!" Sabrina shouted on her way out, hearing a vague bye answer back. Sabrina opened Logan's car door and slid into the passenger side before buckling up and closing the door. "Hey handsome," She greeted Logan after examining his outfit. He had on a light blue button up with dark-wash jeans and white converses.

"Hey milady," Logan said back while driving to the warehouse the rave was being held in. "Ready to rave?" Logan asked her. While Logan wasn't exactly a party guy who goes to them 24/7, he does enjoy a good party now and then along with a blunt once in a while. Logan doesn't smoke often and when he does it's never around her.

They made it to the warehouse and Logan parked the car before they went to the entrance and passed the eighty dollar tickets over to the collector. They walked into the people, smoke, music, and flashing lights. Sabrina grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him to the dance floor so she could dance to the song that was playing - _Addicted **by Megan**_** Page** - which was her absolute favorite song to dance to. "C'mon it'd be fun!" Sabrina told Logan trying to spot an empty spot on the dance floor for her and Logan to get through.

Sabrina looked around the packed warehouse for a place to dance and found a spot that was relatively unpacked. In that spot, she also saw Jackson, Erica, and Isaac dancing with each other. She knew if he (Isaac) saw her he'd ask her for her help. She left out the room earlier when they were at her Uncle Deaton's to avoid being roped into it but if she was with Isaac only his puppy dog would have her roped in for sure.

"Sabrina come on before _Addicted _goes off!" Logan yelled into her ear and dragged her to the spot she was still looking at.

Isaac looked up just as Logan pulled her closer and twirled her before giving her a smile. Sabrina returned Logan's smile and felt eyes on her, knowing it was one of the three's or maybe all of them. Sabrina leaned forward, getting closer to Logan's ear before whispering, "Those three dancing together, watching us? The girl with the blonde hair and the curly head boy are _werewolves_."

Logan's eyes widened before glancing at them then back to Sabrina,"Seriously? How do you know that?" Logan asked her.

"Curly hair was at Uncle Deaton's with his alpha and his two other friends," Sabrina informed Logan. Logan knew about the supernatural, mainly because his parents are emissaries to different alphas but also because Sabrina tried her echo ability out on him.

"I miss everything now! I can't wait until I start school with you, at least then I'd know everything," Logan complained to Sabrina inside her ear.

Just as Sabrina went to respond back she saw Isaac lifting a syringe full of clear liquid and going to push it into Jackson's neck but Jackson's hand snapped up and knocked the syringe on the floor away from Isaac but towards Sabrina. Sabrina grabbed the syringe and shot Logan the "hold on" signal before going over to Isaac and handing it to him with a smile. "I think you have to catch him by surprise to jam this in his neck," Sabrina said, giving Isaac some advice before going back and continuing to dance with Logan. Sabrina touched Logan's hand only to see something new pop into her mind and block out the rave.

* * *

_Logan watched as his best friend picked up a syringe full of clear liquid and then waiting when Sab told him to hang on. He wasn't sure what the syringe contained but he knew it for something important. Logan watched her as she handed it back to Isaac, giving Isaac the smile that was reserved only for him, before coming to dance with him. She touched Logan's hand before being sucked into an echo. _

* * *

"Did you seriously just look at the past five minutes through my mind?! Or actually have echo inception in my head?" Logan semi-yelled, while rapidly moving his hands around, to Sabrina.

Sabrina shrugged, before nodding,"I think so." At that moment Isaac plunged the syringe into Jackson's neck, knocking him out. Isaac interrupted Logan and Sabrina's dance, only to try to drag Sabrina away. "Anywhere I go, Logan goes," Sabrina told Isaac forcefully. Isaac looked at Logan with disdain before looking back at Sabrina.

"Does he _know_?" Isaac asked Sabrina in a harsh whisper. Sabrina just glared at him before grabbing Logan's hand and following behind Isaac into an abandoned shed at the end of the warehouse district. They walked in to see Jackson sitting on a chair looking comatose - while Erica and Stiles stood close to the door.

* * *

"So how does this work? Is he completely knocked out or something?" Logan asked randomly. Sabrina and Stiles shrugged, Erica looked confused on what _"or something" _was, and Isaac answered with a grunt.

"We're about to find out," Isaac said after a moment, before walking up to Jackson. Jackson's hand snapped up, grabbing Isaac's wrist before twisting it, causing the bones to break.

"How about no one else does that?" Stiles said into the air, watching Isaac as he held his wrist in pain, his face twisted.

Sabina stepped forward and turned to Stiles. She was curious about how he got wrapped up into this whole other reality mess, known as her life. She knew now probably wasn't a good time, but once she wanted to know something it had to be then and there. "Stiles give me your hand," Sabrina said to Stiles, who held out his hand without question. "How did you find out about werewolves? This side of reality?" Sabrina asked, after grabbing his hand as he thought of the past half of year.

* * *

_Stiles scaring the shit out of Scott before dragging him into BH's preserve to look for the half of body._

* * *

_Stiles leaving Scott behind in the preserve after getting busted by a deputy of his dad's, and then his dad himself. _

* * *

_Scott showed Stiles the bloody bandaged bite, at school the next day._

* * *

_Stiles and Scott in the woods after school, talking while searching for Scott's inhaler. _

_"Dude you're a werewolf!" Stiles said before howling. Scott pushed Stiles, rolling his eyes, making Stiles stop howling. "Don't look at me, you're the one who said you heard a wolf howling . But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I could find, it's because the full moon is Friday," Stiles told Scott. _

* * *

_"You remember him?" Stiles asked Scott, who shook his head. "That was Derek Hale. All of his family died in a house fire like ten years ago," Stiles informed Scott. _

_"Wonder what he's doing back," Scott mumbled._

_"Me too, Stiles whispered._

* * *

_"That joke from the other day Scott?... Not a joke anymore," Stiles told Scott, as soon as Scott entered Stiles' room a few days later._

_"That;s what you called me over for? I got a date with Allison in an hour," Scott complained to Stiles. _

_"Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked Scott - who looked on in confusion. "They howl to signal their location to the rest of the pack!"_

_"So you're saying there's a pack of wolves in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked Stiles, who shook his head._

_"No, a pack of **werewolves**," Stiles corrected. _

* * *

Sabrina let go of Stiles hands and pulled back. She hadn't wanted to go any further than the fourth or fifth memory of the beginning of the year but Stiles mind was like a puzzle and full of confusion for her. She spent half of her energy trying to make sure the echoes stayed in order while the other hand was spent trying to put together missing pieces to the puzzle of memories from Stiles.

"Damn," Sabrina mumbled. She had missed the confrontation with Jackson and his master; but she 'woke up' - so to speak - in time to see him start to shift. The group ran out of the shed, watching as Jackson - in Kanima form - crawl on the roof before running back towards the rave's warehouse.

* * *

**Check back in next Thursday for another chapter! We got some echoing happening in this chapter, which I was sort of excited to put in here. Sorry this chapter was up so late in the night (almost bordering Friday) but I had some things to do. So let me know your thoughts and deepest, darkest secrets ;D REMEMBER TO CHOOSE 3A TITLE FROM THE TWO ABOVE AND SHIP NAME FOR ISAAC/SABRINA!**

**And there was a little Isaac/Sabrina moment! XD There's going to be way more in the future. For reference, I prefer the title, _A Twist in Playing the Fool_. But don't let my preferences influence your's!**

* * *

**Review Reply Time:**

**jenizzleoffdachain:** _Thanks! The chapters are so short because I haven't felt out whether longer chapters should be used or shorter, I know when I'm reading online I tend to get super distracted, no matter how good the story is, with long chapters. But with short chapters, I feel like the chapters could have been longer. If that makes sense, it's a lose-lose with me; so I'd prefer to hear the type you guys want. _

**jay. walker .104:** _Thanks and I plan to continue!_


	5. Chapter 5: Text Messages

**CHAPTER STORY WARNINGS: Language. (If you need any clarification on any of the WARNINGS stated then please message me before you start to read this chapter.)**

**Sabrina White's face claim is going to be Victoria Justice.  
****Henry White's face claim is going to be Drew Van Acker.  
****Logan McCarthy's face claim is going to be Aaron Johnson.  
****Their will be links on my profile if you're interested to know what they look like. And I will have my polyvore account link on my profile so you can see Sabrina's (and Logan's) outfits via the _A Twist in Reality _collection.**

**So question(s): Ship name for Isaac/Sabrina? And season 3A in a new book? I have several titles but I'm tied between _A Twist in Falling in Love _and _A Twist in Playing the Fool_. So help me choose one, via review or PM! The pool will be up this Saturday for the title and closes in a week (Saturday).  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the the songs. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up **~Don't Wake Me Up(Chris Brown)**_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Sabrina grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him back to the parking lot before pushing him into his car. "Get out of here. I'll meet you around the corner," Sabrina told him, putting her clutch onto the passenger's seat through the window before backing away from the car. Logan wanted to stay and question her but he knew better to argue with her when she was into this mode – her 'protective' mode, he calls it. It was one of the two things he promised her when she let him into her life crap – one was to always listen to her; and two was to never do something stupid that'd put his life into danger – so far he followed them but he wondered if maybe now was the time to start changing things.

* * *

Sabrina didn't pay much attention to the mountain ash circle when she was leading Logan out of the vacancy, so now that she did have time she wondered who placed it there. She knew that her Uncle Deaton had more than enough mountain ash to spare, considering he had enough to line most of the vet clinic with it and his study with it. Sabrina only knew that because she felt a little resistance – as usual with mountain ash – but she could still enter. With mountain ash Sabrina could walk pass it still but she still feels a little resistance, the stronger the mountain ash – or the more quantity of mountain ash – the more resistance she feels – and in some cases, she can't get pass.

It's only certain mountain ashes that Sabrina can't get by, like white oak mountain ash and bay wood mountain ash. People assume mountain ash comes from the same tree but it doesn't, it just all looks like it does; but looks can be deceiving. Sabrina met up with everyone else just outside the mountain ash circle.

"What did I miss?" Sabrina asked aloud, waiting for someone to answer.

"Where were you?" Derek asked, "Thought you ran away."

Sabrina shrugged, "Sent Logan around the corner to wait for me. Didn't want him getting hurt."

"Boy-toy can't handle it?" Isaac asked shot at Sabrina, earning a glare from her.

"Logan isn't my boy-toy, he's my best friend. And he isn't supernatural, so it's my job to protect him from all things supernatural and I'll start with you if I have too," Sabrina shot back at Isaac.

* * *

"Break the circle!" Derek yelled to Stiles a few minutes later.

"What? No!" Stiles stammered to Derek, looking confused. Sabrina touched her hand to Derek's shoulder, without permission, and tried to search for what just happened. Sabrina tried not to invade Derek's privacy _too_ badly but what pops up first can't be helped. Chris always said that the first things that pop are the ones that people constantly think about. Sabrina was trying to rifle through the echoes quickly enough so that she could get Stiles to break the circle for Derek but it's proving difficult when she doesn't even know what she's looking for.

* * *

_Derek stood on the outside of the circle with Boyd and Sabrina while Isaac, Stiles, and Erica stood on the inside. Derek wasn't really paying attention to the current conversation, considering they were all waiting for the rave to end and to catch the Kanima and its master. Derek was trying to find Scott, seeing as he was the only one that wasn't here and he was supposed to meet everyone out here. _

_Derek's ears perked up when he heard a howl, it was faint – as if it was a last ditch attempt out of a desperate situation – it was a dying howl. Derek recognized those anywhere after what happened with his family. They were the reason he was family-less, he saw the fire that was burning his only family down because of those every howls. The howls were a final plea of desperation, an attempt to gain help before it was too late._

_Derek trained his ears in the direction the howl came from, trying to see if he could hear another one, the scowl on his face tighter than before. When he heard it again he knew it was Scott's and knew he needed to get to him fast._

* * *

"Stiles break the circle! Scott's dying!" Hearing that Scott was dying spurred Stiles into action. Stiles immediately bent down with his hands over a part of the circle and pushed the ash apart. Derek ran in and weaved in and out of warehouses and warehouse sheds trying to get to Scott in time.

* * *

"How did you know Scott was dying?" Stiles asked Sabrina who lifted a hand.

"Actually Derek knew. I just touched him and tried to find why he needed the circle broken. That was difficult by the way, seeing as he had a lot of stuff on the forefront of his mind," Sabrina told them, not divulging into what was on Derek's mind. "Besides certain echoes tend to have a stronger frequency, so the ones with a higher frequency jump out to me while the ones with a lower frequency hide from me." Stiles nodded, Sabrina gave everyone a smile before waving. "I got to go or Uncle Deaton is going to start worrying," Sabrina told them before dialing Logan's number. "Hey Lo, c'mon and get me," Sabrina said while walking back to the parking lot, where Logan picked her up.

"Time to go home?" Logan asked Sabrina who nodded.

"Hell yes," Sabrina told Logan.

* * *

Sabrina woke up Sunday morning refreshed. She checked her phone to see the time and saw it was 12:37 and that she had two emails, two missed calls, three Facebook requests, and three text messages.

**1 missed call from Uncle Deaton at 10:02 am.  
1 missed call from Aunt Marin at 11:18 am.**

Sabrina decided to call them back after she checked all of her notifications.

**1 text message from Logan McCarthy at 10:30 am.  
_Wake up Sab! I thought we were hanging out today? :/ I'm coming over at 1!_**

**1 text message from Stiles Stilinski at 11:47 am.  
_I took your phone last night, hope you don't mind. I added everyone's number in your phone and yours in theirs. Could you meet us at the vet clinic at 1?_**

**1 text message from Allison Argent at 12:14 pm.  
_Sorry about Stiles. Lydia's birthday party is tonight, you should definitely come. _**

**3 Facebook friend requests from: _Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent. _**

**1 email from Facebook.  
1 email from HotTopic.**

Sabrina decided to text everyone back before calling her uncle and aunt back.

**To: Stiles Stilinski  
From: Sabrina White  
Time: 12:43 pm.  
_I do mind but there's nothing I can do now, can I? And I have plans at 1, reschedule or meet without me. _  
Message status: Sent**

**To: Allison Argent  
From: Sabrina White  
Time: 12:44 pm.  
_I'll see if I can make it. And no apology needed for his weirdness._  
Message status: Sent**

**To: Logan McCarthy  
From: Sabrina White  
Time: 12:45 pm.  
_I'm up! C'mon over at 1, I should be ready!  
_Message status: Sent**

Sabrina accepted their friend requests before dialing her Uncle Deaton's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Uncle D. I'm up and Logan's coming over for movies – _Date Night _really – and ice cream – _Cookies and Cream _flavor. He'll be here around one," Sabrina told her uncle and he said some agreement before hanging up. Sabrina dialed her Aunt Marin's number next and knew already she might not answer. Her aunt was always busy with some supernatural stuff, whether it was being an emissary or finding the next true alpha and leading them in the right direction. Just like she thought, her Aunt didn't answer her phone, "Aunt Marin you called? Call me back when you get this," Sabrina said before hanging up the phone and getting ready for Logan to come over.

* * *

**This is one chapter I missed, check back in Thursday for another chapter since I didn't post one last Thursday. There is also going to be one posted Saturday for this Thursday. She's making friends and shit :D So let me know your thoughts and deepest, darkest secrets ;D REMEMBER TO CHOOSE 3A TITLE FROM THE TWO ABOVE AND SHIP NAME FOR ISAAC/SABRINA!**

**And there was a little Isaac/Sabrina moment! XD There's going to be way more in the future. For reference, I prefer the title, _A Twist in Playing the Fool_. But don't let my preferences influence your's!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cancellations

**CHAPTER STORY WARNINGS: None. (If you need any clarification on any of the WARNINGS stated then please message me before you start to read this chapter.)**

**Sabrina White's face claim is going to be Victoria Justice.  
****Henry White's face claim is going to be Drew Van Acker.  
****Logan McCarthy's face claim is going to be Aaron Johnson.  
****Their will be links on my profile if you're interested to know what they look like. And I will have my polyvore account link on my profile so you can see Sabrina's (and Logan's) outfits via the _A Twist in Reality _collection.**

**So question(s): Ship name for Isaac/Sabrina? And season 3A in a new book? I have several titles but I'm tied between _A Twist in Falling in Love _and _A Twist in Playing the Fool_. So help me choose one, via review or PM! The poll will be up this Saturday for the title and closes in a week (Saturday). How would you guys feel about a Lemonade Mouth fan fic?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the the songs. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

_Should I write myself out of the history books? **~Coffee Shop Soundtrack(All Time Low)**_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Logan cancelled on Sabrina just before one o'clock; he said that the 'rents were taking him along to visit their packs. That's kind of stupid unless they're considering training him to be an emissary, which - now that Sabrina thinks about it - makes senses. There are more supernatural things here then there's been in a while, Uncle D and Aunt M told her, and Logan has to know how to protect himself and others from them. Plus his family bestiary is awesome about as good as Sabrina's family's.

Sabrina sucked up her disappointment and texted Stiles telling him she'll meet them at the clinic and went to get dress seeing as she didn't want to show up in her pajamas. Sabirna ended up dressing as a hobo instead of chic as she usually would, she thinks today she was just too _tired_ to dress up as normal and go about her day. Her dad's death is hitting her hard and _God_ she just wished the pain and heartache would finally stop. She couldn't even cry – that was the worst part – she couldn't express how much she missed him. Funny to think Uncle D, Aunt M, and Chris are helping her arrange his funeral that's in a few days time. Sabrina just hopes Logan is back by then.

* * *

She pulled up in the clinic's parking lot, turning her car off and getting out in a clumsy manner. Everything about her was off today and she wishes it wasn't, if she was going to be any use to anyone she needed her mojo back and fast. Sabrina walked into the back room and it was like déjà vu all over again, everyone was crowded around the examination table.

"What's up?" Sabrina said to them all, "What's on the agenda for today?" She looked at Uncle D and Scott since them – and Derek on occasions – seem to be the main one making plans and executing them.

"Nothing today; we're going to Lydia's party tonight and I'm positive either the master or Jackson is going to be there tonight," Scott said to her as everyone nodded. _They called me over here to say were going to a party?! Don't know my father just died not even two days ago?, _Sabrina thought to herself as she kept a tight leash on her anger. She didn't want to go to anyone's party tonight, she wanted to cry and laugh with Logan while eating ice cream. She wanted to go over defensive moves with her father and then learn more about her mother.

"No can do Scott, I'm staying in tonight," Sabrina told everyone – mainly Scott – her plans. She wasn't planning on leaving the house tonight unless someone was dying or they found a way to change the Kanima into a werewolf because she just wanted to cry and sleep the month away. But the way this month is going she might not even make it until the end of the school year.

"What why?"

"Are you seriously not going to help?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Came three voices speaking to Sabrina all at once, once they processed the words she just spoke. Scott, Derek and Stiles– in that order – just questioned her on why she wasn't helping. Meanwhile Sabrina was trying to figure out why they needed helping on a simple surveillance thing; something they should be more than competent of doing. After all they did take down an alpha while managing to survive hunters, so surveillance should be child's play to them.

"My father just died not even two days ago, maybe? I only helped yesterday because it hasn't hit me and because it took my mind off of it. Today I plan on wallowing in self-pity for a while. Try me again at nine o'clock. My phone will be on then," Sabrina told them before leaving the clinic and driving back to her – now – home.

Just as she was stepping into her room her phone rang. She checked the caller I.D. – for about the first time ever – and saw it was her Aunt Marin. "Hello?"

"Sabrina, listen to me carefully. They're coming at the end of your school year. Be careful," was all Aunt Marin said before hanging up. Sabrina looked at her phone strangely before turning it off and throwing it on her chair across the room. She laid down on her bed but all she could think about was the vague warning her Aunt had given her just a few moments earlier.

* * *

**There is also going to be one posted Saturday for this Thursday. She's finally feeling the heartache :c REMEMBER TO CHOOSE 3A TITLE FROM THE TWO ABOVE AND SHIP NAME FOR ISAAC/SABRINA! Sorry this is shorter than usualy but I felt it should've ended there. And also I feel like my story isn't interesting enough for reviewers? So pleaseeeee? Just because the first chapters are up doesn't mean you should stop reviewing, I love hearing from y'all! :D**


End file.
